femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Clarke (Taken)
Nancy Clarke aka Linda Green (Sarah Lind) was a villainess from "OPSEC", episode 2.04 of NBC's Taken (airdate February 2, 2018). She was the wife of Julius Vox, the leader of a radical group of "hacktivists" known as The Independents. Three years prior to the events of the episode, Julius was supposedly killed in an explosion during an FBI raid, but was actually illegally detained by the government at a supermax black site. Wanting to free Julius, Nancy conspired with her husband's other accomplices to steal the government's Nuclear Football (containing classified information regarding nuclear weaponry) in order to use it to negotiate his release. To do so, Nancy stole the identity of a woman named Linda Green and ran into Col. Mark James at a park, bonding with him and eventually becoming the nanny of his son Evan. The evil Nancy then kidnapped Evan and ordered for Mark to steal the Nuclear Football, telling him that Evan would be killed if he didn't follow the demand. Nancy's villainous reveal came when her associate Neal (who was assigned with getting the Nuclear Football from Mark) arrived at the house she was keeping Evan at, telling him she would call Mark and remind him what was at stake. Neal later called Nancy and informed her that he believed that Mark was working with the CIA to set them up, him having been caught by the CIA with the Nuclear Football and begun working with them to save Evan. Nancy assured Neal that Mark wouldn't his son's life and blasted him for (from her perspective) jeopardizing the mission before instructing him and associate Hector to clear out and get ready for the next phase of their plan. After Neal committed suicide via cyanide poisoning and the CIA learned that The Independents had tried to steal the Nuclear Football to negoatiate Julius' release, Christina Hart called Nancy on Neal's phone. While Nancy initially was intent on killing Evan, she changed her mind upon learning the CIA had broken Julius out and agreed to trade Evan for Julius. But during the exchange, Nancy was enraged when Julius told her that he'd made a deal with the CIA to turn himself into the police so his group's cause wouldn't be silenced and the government would stop trying to hunt them down. As Nancy blasted Julius for trusting the CIA, Julius in turn chastised his wife for kidnapping Evan, which the villainess defended by saying she did it for him. But before the deal could be done, government agents sent by General Reed (who was responsible for Julius' wrongful imprisonment) were sent in to kill Julius, resulting in a shootout in which Nancy was shot and killed. Trivia * Sarah Lind later played psychotic villainess Taryn James in 2019's Recipe for Danger. Gallery Nancy Clarke phone.png|Nancy on the phone with Neal Nancy Clarke with Evan.png|Nancy with Evan during the hand-off Nancy Clarke death.png|Nancy's death Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot